Last to Know
by thefallenxX
Summary: Liley. Songfic. She didn't say a word, she just walked away. Miley/Lily.


Betrayal, heartbreak, forgotten, used. So many emotions ruining through me right now, that I can't even explain it.

I, Miley Stewart, have officially hit rock bottom. The one love I ever had in my life, just threw it all away. Why you ask? I myself don't know the answer to that, nor did I ever get one that day. The day where Lily Truscott had walked away.

_Flashback_

_It was a Tuesday afternoon as I was chasing Lily on the beach. We had gotten into a big argument about some text messages I found in her phone that were to this guy Matt. All I wanted to know was want they were about but she just got up and took off. Now here we are on a deserted beach chasing each other around. _

"_Lily!" I shouted out to her as I tried to keep up with her speed._

_Finally she stopped and turned around, "What Miley? What do you want me to say about those text messages?" I stood there, with a surprised look on my face._

"_That they don't mean anything." I waited for an answer and still it was silent. "They don't mean anything, right Lily?" _

"_No, they do mean something Miley." Lily said while crossing her arms in front of her chest. Dumbfounded I stood there in disbelief. "What do you mean?"_

"_God Miley, are you really that stupid?" her arms were now thrown up in the air. I was silent. "Did you not realize how things were going Miley? How for the longest time we haven't been okay?" _

_I didn't believe her. I knew things between us were fine, yeah we argued a little but every relationship had arguments. As I stood there I shook my head. _

"_You obviously haven't been paying attention to us that much then. Figures." She snared. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Never mind. It means nothing, just like us." That hurt. "We're done Miley." She turned her back to me and stormed off the beach, walking away from me without giving me an explanation about anything. _

_End of flashback_

Since then people started to tell me all these about what Lily was doing when we were together, yet, no one cared to tell me anything when we were together. Apparently she's been with this Matt guy a while after we started dating. And that right there just kills me. it was like I meant nothing to her, that everything we've been through just never crossed her mind once.

But tonight, things for me were about to change. I was playing at a small club where anyone with an instrument could sign up and perform. Well this was my night. For one, I was going to be the secret guest star performing and secondly, I knew this was one Lily's favorite places to go and this is where I will get my closure. i was waiting backstage before it was my turn to perform and I was nervous as can be. I peeked through the curtains and saw Lily at the middle all cozy up with who I think to be that Matt guy. She was being all giggly and flirty than I've ever seen her before. I shook my jealousy off and closed the curtains.

"Okay Miley Stewart, your turn is next." I nodded and pushed back the curtains and walked on the small stage. There was a piano there as I made my way to it. As I sat down I looked out to the small crowd and saw Lily looking straight at me. I couldn't help but smirk. The lights got dimed as the stage lights shined down on me. Getting close to the mic, I started to talk.

"Hey everyone, how are yall doing tonight?" I heard a few shouts and 'greats' out there.

"I'm glad to hear that," I paused, "the first song tonight I'm going to play tonight is something personal to me. it's about being with someone who just walks away, and then being the last to know about everything that has happened during the time of the relationship." I made eye contact with Lily as I was continuing the speech. "I hope you like it."

My fingers made its way to the piano and started to press down on the keys as a soft melody started to play.

_She just walked away_

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_And where do I go tonight?_

I could see Lily stiffing up as I started to sing the song. Her face was unable to be read, but I knew that she was feeling something. Could it be a knot in her stomach tightening up? Or knowing the song would explain more than it should.

_This isn't happening to me_

_This can't be happening to me_

_She didn't say a word_

_Just walked away_

I looked away and started to scan the crowd. I didn't want it to be all about her just yet.

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

Once again my eyes made their way to hers. I could see her pushing the guys arm off her shoulder as she readjusted herself in her seat. She looked uncomfortable. Either it could've been from what I was singing or the scummy guy next to her still trying to put his arm around.

_This was my first love_

_She was the first to go_

I looked over at the guy next to her and started to sing

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

He finally gave up as I gave him a dirty look. He too started to look uncomfortable as he started to move away from Lily. Did she tell him about me? Is that why he's pushing away? Whatever it was, I looked away and just stared off in front of me.

_Why didn't she tell me_

_Where to go tonight_

_She didn't say a word_

_She just walked away_

My eyes started to close as I heard a guitar faintly starting to play in the background.

_You were the first to_

_Say that we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

God I hope this is killing Lily. I hope that she finally sees what she has done to me, and soon enough, she will know the rest.

_This was my first love_

_She was the first to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

The music started to get raspier as another guitar joined in as well as the drums. I started to press harder on the keys as I was awaiting to get to the chorus I was dying to sing. This right here would be my closure. it would sum up everything that I feel now.

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've open up my eyes_

I turned to look at Lily with fire in my eyes, with my voice being much harsher than it was before.

_This was my worst love_

_You'll be the first to go_

I took a quick glance over to Matt.

_And when she leaves you for dead_

_You'll be the last to know_

My eyes roamed back to Lily's. She looked like she was going to be sick. Good. I know how Lily looks before she cries, and it looked like she was about as well.

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've open up my eyes_

My voice had gotten more emotion in it as I started to sing. My eyes squinted as I was getting more and more in the song.

_This was my worst love_

_You'll be the first to go_

Then I started to sing softer as I finished the song starring at Lily making sure she didn't leave.

_And when she leaves you for dead_

_You'll be the last to know_

I stopped playing the piano and just looked at her. I heard clapping coming from the tables around her but still, I didn't break my gaze. She looked sad and sympathetic, something I hadn't seen from Lily before. I stood up and so did she. Matt was looking up at her then back at me, waiting to see what she would do, but before either of them could do anything, I gave Lily one last smirk and turned around getting lost behind the curtains. Maybe I was getting through to her. Maybe she regretted everything she had done. Just maybe. But then again, maybe I just don't give a damn anymore. It was my turn to walk away without saying a word.


End file.
